The Voyage: Chapter 7
Stephanie's P.O.V The darkness receded, and Melody is taking care of the guards with her laser. Just then, Melody looked surprised. "End of the line, Fools!" I heard a voice laugh. It must have been Nadine. I ran through the stairs, hoping that I had enough time to get there before everything is too late. I appeared beside melody, and faced the guards. "I'm afraid not." I said, then I closed my eyes. I have already discovered my inner powers. The magnetic field is within me, so that means that I can quickly disable the guards that were wearing high tech armor. I felt the earth's magnetic field surround me, and I duplicate the magnetic field by 500000. I could feel it, the energy flowing through me, but it wasn't obvious. I did not appear to be stronger, and the only thing coursing through my body is pulses of neurons and energy flowing through my body. My newfound power, the ability to control the magnetic field around me. I imagine that I was a living EMP bomb, and as I walked, more armor short-circuited themselves, and I love how they are trying to take the armor off. Melody's P.O.V Just then, one of the guards managed to fire a gun at Stephanie. The bullet pierced Stephanie's right arm and Stephanie fell on her knees. "Stephanie!!" I yelled as I rushed towards her. "Are you okay?" I comforted her. Of course she is not okay! She is bleeding for god's sake!! "Come on, Stephanie. Hop onto my back." "No.." Stephanie replied curtly. "I can manage." Stephanie tried to stand but fails miserable. I caught her as she fell down again. "It's not the time to argue, Stephanie." I told her. "Look at you, you're bleeding, and you need serious help." With that, I grabbed Stephanie's body and lifted her and slung her over my back, as we tried to find where the slaves are being kept. Right now, the alarm must have gone off and most guards are going to be coming for us. I looked around for Jarren, Dallas, Bella and Stella. They were having another problem. They were surrounded by the guards. Well, I guess it will be a good time to help them. I cast a mixture of black and white magic combined, and cast it in this building. When I cast it, nothing is apparently to be changing, but the enemies. As you can see, the black and white magic is the same as total darkness magic, but the difference is this: Only the enemies will see total darkness, but we don't. The guards are standing still as we move around and kill them. Dallas had it easy. He just warped and kills the enemies with ease. I am doing the same too. In fact, we are doing it all, until Nadine cancels the effects of the spell. The guards are shaking their heads and looked around. As soon as they saw us, they began charging. I quickly touched the side of Stephanie's wounds and took out the bullet. As I watched, the wound began to close. Me, Stephanie, Bella, Stella, Jarren and Dallas were standing in a circle, and we're standing back to back to defeat the guards. Then, the guards stepped back and Nadine stepped forward. Nadine smirked. "Well well, very brave of you I must say, your efforts to abolish slavery. But however, I must say that your time is up!" Nadine snapped her fingers, and a TV screen appeared beside Nadine. There, it showed the slaves were all crammed up into one huge cage. "Don't worry." Nadine said. "Soon, you will be joining them." Just then, Dallas appeared beside us. "That will not happen, Nadine!" "Well well well," Nadine said softly. "If it isn't Dallas Winston, who had betrayed me." "I had never been loyal to you, Nadine!" Dallas said coldly. Dallas's P.O.V "Oh, you will always be loyal to me, dear Dallas." Nadine said in a sing song voice. "Or perhaps, you have forgotten what I will do to you..." Then Nadine waved her hand and I was in a prison cell. I was watching the vision of this golden haired boy with golden eyes tortured viciously by Nadine. She told me that this happened 9 years ago, and Nadine told me that I am going to suffer the same fate as him if I do not cooperate with Nadine. The boy was tortured brutally until his whole body is burning from the flickering fire whips that is killing him slowly. He was slowly dying from the pain, pain that made him close to insane. I can't really bear what Nadine is doing to him, and I certainly don't want that to happen to me. After the vision shuts off, my eyes were frantic. I was really too scared to move. Bella and the others watched me with surprised looks. "Now you see Dallas." Nadine glared at me with a cold look. "This is why you must serve me. You don't want to end up like that puny prisoner over there, do you?" I realized just how cruel Nadine is. All these times I thought that Nadine was teaching me the good ways, but it turns out that Nadine had been a very bad goddess after all. "I will serve you NO MORE, Nadine!" I yelled as I created an orb and dark lightning began shooting towards Nadine. Nadine gets blown a few meters back and the guards rushed in to take us into custody, but more guards piled in, and I unleashed the dark lightning at them. Now, all of you might be thinking: Is this lightning dangerous? Most people would say yes, but I won't say so. You know why? Because each dark lightning that I projected gives a moderate amount of electricity jolts to the target, and it's only about 75-100 milliamps in a duration of one second. The guards went down, shocked to the core, but nevertheless is very alive. I don't want to kill innocent people that is forced to serve as Nadine's servants. I have to spread the word to the others, but I don't know how to spread it very quickly. Anyways, according to Stephanie, the room of the slaves were just a few meters ahead, and to the left of us, there's a huge bronze door that appears to be a blast door. Bella, Stephanie, Myself, Melody, Jarren and Stella were beside the blast door, trying to figure out a way to get inside. They had an idea. "Dallas, and Stephanie, please step aside." Bella told us. "Me, Melody, Stella and Jarren will break the doors." So we stepped aside, and allowed the McLeans to break down the door. They each uses their laser hands to burn the door. After about 30 seconds, the 4 McLeans successfully burned the sides of the door and kicked the door. The door fell off and I was immediately greeted by the immense unpleasant sight of the slaves. Melody's P.O.V It was extremely unpleasant. I really don't like the sight of people enslaved. I almost cried at the sight of it. How could Nadine be so cruel to these guys? The slaves began pounding their hands on the metal bars, pleading us to set them free. They look awfully skinny and for some people, there's torture marks that is displayed on their backs, chests, knees, calfs, arms, and other body parts. I looked around, and examined their faces one by one. Most of them were unclaimed demigods, and they are sold as slaves. I passed one cage, and this girl looks familiar. She raised her head to meet my eyes, and it struck me. This is Drew, the former counsellor of Aphrodite Cabin! Wow, I can't believe I would meet someone from Camp. "Guys, come quickly." Dallas said, gesturing his motion to him. We all closed in on Dallas as he discusses what he is going to do. "Now, how are we going to free all the slaves?" I asked. "There's too many of them." The slaves pounded their hands on the metal bars harder. "I have an idea." Jarren said as he slashes one of the locks with his sword and opened the gate for them. The slaves cheered as they rushed out of the cage and yelling, "Free at last!" I did the same, and so did the others. I managed to free another cage full of people and they seemed to be happy with their freedom. After about 20 minutes, all of the slaves were free, and they were running for their freedom. "Well, I guess we're done here." Dallas said, and the 6 of us walked towards the exit. "But how about our friends that have been sold?" Bella asked. Bella was right! We have to save our friends that have been sold, even if we have to use force. Just then there's no more slaves left, except for one small scared little boy. I decided to approach the boy. He apparently have an auburn hair with brown eyes, and he is shivering and his eyes frantic. He can't be more than 6 years old. "Hey," I approached him, but he shrank away from me. He kept scooting over to the side, huddled in a corner, and he apparently is looking immensely terrified. "Boy, it's okay." I called. I stepped closer. He tried to move away but realizes that he is trapped in the corner. "We're here to help you." "W-w-wh-who.... are.... y-you??" The boy shivered. "My name is Melody." I introduced myself. The boy seemed to smile a little just hearing my name. "Me-looooo-dy? From--- the little---mermaid?" "Umm... no." I said, "But I am here to help you." The boy still looked to be frantic, and still shivering. I took his hand and he seemed to be calming down. I tugged him gently and he told me he is going to come with us. Nadine is screaming in the loudspeaker. "NO!!! MY SLAVES!! I worked very hard to catch them!" The slaves are running away out of the underground building, and to their freedom. They will be very surprised that they are in Rome, not in their home country. That's true, because as soon as they reached outside, they scattered around the place, trying to find their home. They spread and filled the entire Roman city, but our mission is not over yet. We've got to make sure that our friends in the Camp returns safe and sound. With guidance from the Roman government, I'm sure that they will find their home town soon. And now, to rescue all of our friends. The list of friends that we need to rescue are: Annabeth, Rachel, Percy, and many others. And so, all 7 of us (including the boy) were being teleported by Dallas to somewhere in the dense jungle, and there's little to no light so that we can't see anything. I wonder, how did all these plants survive with little to no light? I decided to light my hand in a brilliant ball of light. Bella did also and each of us McLeans conjured a ball of light bright enough to illuminate the surroundings. Apparently, Jarren made silver plating around the orb of light, and that is really smart of him. Silver colored plate reflects most of the light produced by an orb, so if combined with an orb of light, it becomes a flashlight. "Jarren!" Bella clapped his back. "You are amazing!" Jarren blushed. "Ahh, it's nothing." "Yes, you are amazing!" Stephanie and Dallas complimented too. "It would be the brightest flash light ever!" When Bella gave me the orb of light, I am quite surprised that this orb shines as bright as the sun's rays under a huge magnifying glass, but the intensity of the light can be altered. Right now, it's just about 300 lumens. Something told me that this will be one of the place that Annabeth is taken, and we might want to be slow in order to avoid detection. We can hear screams of a girl, and just in front of us, we saw a house, a wooden house in the huge forest. Dallas warped inside the house. Dallas's P.O.V I was hoping that I am invisible, because I am literally inside the house, which can mean as trespassing. I saw a woman with a dark cloak is torturing this blonde girl who is chained. "Annabeth Chase..." The woman spoke. She brought her whip and hit Annabeth as hard as she can. Annabeth screamed in pain as the lash left her bleeding. "You're supposed to listen to my instructions, not trying to run away." Annabeth is trying desperately to get away from her but fails. The woman approached Annabeth and gave her a hard spanking. I could tell that the slave named Annabeth is not liking this. She wants a reprieve, and we are going to give her a reprieve. Melody's P.O.V Great, now I am wondering how Dallas is doing inside the house. I walked slowly to the house and hide behind a wall. I told my friends to lie down and slowly crawl in to the house. We made sure Stephanie to stay away for a while, and when we are ready to attack, we call in Stephanie. Stephanie quickly ran towards the house, and we could hear explosions inside. I barged through the front door and found Dallas hiding. The woman with dark cloak stepped outside and is about to check what is going on while I quickly made her unconscious with a quick slam in the head with the hilt of my sword. I rushed in to search for Annabeth. I looked around in the living room, and I found traces of blood. I followed the blood traces until I found Annabeth, severely beaten up and is bleeding. Wow, I hope this isn't one of the most extreme cases of slavery. "An-na-beth?" I crouched beside her. Annabeth looked at me. She is writhing in agony and looked at me pleadingly. Then I realized that I haven't release her chains yet. I light my hand in a bright ball of light and concentrated laser on the chains. The laser made the chains broke and I quickly carried her. Once we went outside, Bella is waiting for me. "Do you have Annabeth?" Bella asked. I showed her that this is Annabeth, and Bella is shocked too. She couldn't imagine what people will do to their slaves, and this is one of the example. I placed her on the earth next to the house and checked her pulse. I felt her pulse, but it's kinda normal for a girl who is sleeping, but Annabeth isn't sleeping. She stared at us with her eyes wide and shocked. Obviously, she had to endure the life of a slave for a consecutive amount of days and tortures and since she can't bear it, she went insane. "Jarr---Jarren??" Annabeth shivered, as Jarren approached Annabeth. Jarren held Annabeth's hand, which is bleeding and full of wounds. I just couldn't believe what Annabeth's master did to her. It's just way too painful. I looked at the night sky. It's already late at night, which means we have to set up camp. I remembered the necklace that My father gave to me, which is called 'Claustrum'. I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and shook it. After a while, the necklace grows into a tent big enough for all of us to fit into. I picked the bleeding Annabeth up and put her inside the tent. It's been a while since I have lost my magic and in order to get my magic back, I have to complete a certain rituals. Now, the ritual goes like this: 1. On the full moon, I have to pick a fresh picked acorn, and burrow it into the ground. After that, I will gain a fifth of my magic. 2. On the volcano, I have to kill a living human and sacrifice it into the volcano. 3. On the tundra, I have to make someone on the Tundra freeze to death, and throw their body into the icy water. 4. On the moon, I have to mine for some silver ores. 5. On the center of the earth, I have to mine an extremely rare ore called the crystal reflector ore. After I have successfully completed the rituals, I will gain power beyond anyone's imagination. Anyways, I went outside and looked at the sky. Now it is really full moon. Now what I have to do is to pick a freshly picked acorn and bury it into the ground. I looked around for an acorn tree, but it's not here. I ventured slightly deeper into the woods and found a piece of acorn, the freshest acorn. I plucked it from a tree and settled back to the house. I bent down and opened a hole for the acorn with my hands, and put the acorn inside. Then, I buried the acorn under the earth, and yellow sparkles rushed from the earth and into my body. I felt strong again, my magic is rushing back to me, and I am ready for some healing. But the thing is that my magic is 1/5 of the power, since I haven't done other rituals. Maybe I could get these rituals done while saving my friends. But even at this rate I am better than most magicians. Anyways, I went inside and the others just looked at me. "Where have you been?" Bella asked me. "Umm... I went to complete a ritual." I said, while showing the blue magic in my hand. Bella's expression lightened. "Wow, Melody!" Bella said in excitement. "It's been ages since I saw you use magic! So this is the reason why you're not able to use your magic powers 2 years ago!" "Well, yeah." I said. "Now I have magic, I can use it to heal An-na-beth." So I walked towards Annabeth, and Jarren is apparently looking for bandage to cover up her wounds. I held up my right hand and touched Annabeth's hand. Blue sparkles began dancing from my index finger and ran all the way through Annabeth's body. Annabeth seemed to be recovering and she is back in her healthy state. Annabeth stood up, and hugged me so hard I am afraid I might burst. "Thank you, guys! Thank you for rescuing me!" Annabeth cried with tears of joy. I hugged her back. "Your welcome, An-na-beth." I said, ruffling her hair. Behind me, I could hear Stella yawned. The others are also yawned, and Annabeth is yawning too. I just realized that this is night time. I headed to the bedroom and found Dallas and the boy that we just rescued is already sleeping. The others came to the bedroom too, and as I patted the bed on the left side and I snored immediately. Dreams found me, and I was in the previous place where I freed all the slaves. Nadine glared at all of her guards and her servants. Nadine's servants knelt on their knees, their body trembling very much with fear. "Now, who will be responsible for all this??" Nadine boomed. The servants knelt lower and they can't met her glaring eyes. Just then, my vision zoomed onto a familiar male, without his suit on. I recognize him as Eliott, and he is trembling much more than the other servants and guards. Nadine walked towards Eliott. Eliott knew she is walking towards him and that's why he is trembling so much that his whole body is drenched with sweat. My vision zoomed on his crying face, and zoomed out again as soon as Nadine approached him. Eliott knelt lower. A mixture of tears and sweat dripped down his face. Nadine toouched his back, and speak in a soft, cold voice. "Eliott... Are you responsible for all this?" Eliott shakily trying to meet up her eyes, but fear overtook his will to rise and sank back to his knees again. Nadine grabbed his hair and pulled him up to face her. "ARE YOU???" Nadine yelled at his face. Now looking at Eliott, everyone should have laughed about it, but in Nadine's place, a simple laughter can make someone's life lost. "Y-yyy-yyyyeeeesssssss." Eliott replied meekly. Nadine threw Eliott to the stage and Nadine appeared beside the stage and had Eliott on the ground and is torturing him. "You have cost us a huge loss! Now, you are going to explain to me why you have FAILED to kidnap the heroes that were after us!" "They're fast...." Eliott wheezed. "... too fast... they know I'm coming..." Nadine didn't waste a moment. She summoned a knife and started cutting his arm slowly. Eliott screamed in pain while Nadine cuts his arm and I can see blood flowing out from it. Veins and Arteries were visible now as Nadine grabbed his arteries and squished it. The blood came out of the arteries and flooded Eliott's arms. Nadine waved her hands and a bunch of chains appeared and restrained Eliott as he is lying like a cross in the stage. Eliott tried his best to break free but Nadine put a foot in his chest and began cutting off Eliott's ribs. Well, the rest is too horrifying to see. After Nadine finished with Eliott, she dumped Eliott's body into the trash can for everyone to see. "Now, this is what happens when you procrastinate on your work!" Nadine spoke in a loud voice so everyone could hear. "Now, we don't have anymore slaves to sell, so now I suggest that we track the group of demigods that rescued them, and I will make sure they suffer. My servants and my guards, you have been very loyal to me, and I thank you for that. But now, I shall promote you to hunters!" The guards pounded their weapons in approval. "Your mission is to track and kill... Melody McLean, Stephanie Cross, Dallas Winston, Stella McLean, Jarren McLean, and Bella McLean." Nadine said each and every word loud and clear. Oh no! They're coming for us! Then the guards went outside, except one of the guards that Nadine told her to stay. "Now, Mr Ponyboy Curtis." Nadine said in a cold voice. "I have a special assignment for you. Your assignment is to kidnap a boy called Josh McLean. If you do, kidnap him and bring him to me. I want my personal enjoyment to be here." "Yes, Lady Nadine." Ponyboy said, as he slowly walked away and outside the building. Now, I know Nadine's history with Josh McLean, and it's not really a good sight. From the time I knew Nadine, she had developed a liking to torturing my father, Josh. Nadine had once said from torturing Josh, she felt intense happiness. I woke up with a start. It appears that everyone had woke up at the same time, and apparently, everyone had been dreaming about Nadine going after us. "We need to move on." Bella said. "Definitely." Jarren said. "Nadine is not going to waste her time on some shops. She's going straight after us." "And we need to free our other friends as soon as possible." Bella said. "Yes." I say. "Let's check on the Lassen Peak. Who knows a friend might be kept there." "Yeah, let's." Bella said. Now, to tell you the truth, I am going there not only because I am going to save a friend, but I am also doing the second part of the ritual, which is to kill a person and threw his/her body into the burning volcano. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Voyage Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page